John Hanna
"It isn't about killing the commander. It is about jumping onto the commander's warthog, throwing out the passenger, shooting the gunner, and holdng the commander at gunpoint." -John Hanna John is a Spartan IV that is apart of Fireteam Omega. He would take the place of the last 6 members who would die out and lead a new team comprised of his friends. He would become one of the Fireteams to edit their armor. History John was born on planet Earth on 2541. He was raised in the suburbs with his friends Nathaniel Martin, Adam Snyder, Demetrius Siegler, Cameron Johnson, Nathan Gann, and Elias Coborn. He had 2 brothers named Paul Hanna and Matthew Hanna. He always wanted to become a marine since they looked like gods on the field based on what he saw in the movies. He played soldiers with his friends up until he was 13, when he decided to work on becoming one. He persuaded his friends into joining with him in the year 2557. He would start out in the marines with his friends and join the academy. Early Military Carrier Cadet School John, unlike his friends, would show leadership qualities. Adam was the only one jealous for he wanted to lead. But he wouldn't stick with everyone else. As they trained, John would constantly have them train in their own style. He would encourage improvisation. So Nathaniel and Adam would drill themselves to become the skilled fighters of the team. Marines He was given command of his friends back at the academy and when they became marines, he would restrict Adam's self training as Adam was becoming more and more of a lone wolf. John would be inserted that same year of becoming a marine into one of his first invasion missions. But soon after they were tasked to invade, they would find out that the insurrectionists would all ready be defeated by a couple of Covenant Remnant fighters known as the Storm Faction. He would come in contact with a Elite Major for the first time. As they go through the facility, they would com across a Elite wielding a Energy Sword and have a holstered Needler. The Elite would target him first. The Elite would fall that battle but he didn't die without any damage done. Adam would come out with a torn muscle. Mid Military Career Becoming a ODST After 1 year of becoming a marine, John would still have his full squad intact. By this time, he would decide for his team to step up in level. With the consulting of his team, no one opposed. They would form another squad to be used against insurrectionist forces. They would go from battle to battle against innie and Covenant forces. This is where he starts to get back into contact with Elias, who became a ONI agent apart of the more recent Spartan IV program. Spartan IV Elias would get them into the program after a fireteam had died out. Fireteam Omega, one of the most elite squads in the program. John started to really press his team to live up to the reputation that came to the name. But that wouldn't happen. Cameron would alter his armor so it could carry a hardlight shield. Equipment John uses a hardlight shield, a MA5C Assault Rifle, and a M6G Magnum. Occasionally he would bring fragmentation grenades but he would mostly stick with the basics.